epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TCalderon/Weeb Shit vs Anything News Update With Your ol' pal TCalderon
I always feel bad when I go more than a week without posting a battle here. Like, I made a series here, I should be tending to it! But at the same time, I don't wanna force myself into writing something that I'll end up completely hating later on. I want to be proud of my writing, and not just pump it out every day simply so I can keep up an arbitrary schedule. I'm not getting any compensation for writing these battles, I do them completely for fun. Frieza vs Palpatine, Pop Team Epic vs Rick & Morty, Ochako Uraraka vs Kirby, and so on; I wrote those because I love each and every franchise being represented in those battles, and wanted to write something entertaining revolving around them. Same thing with Sucy vs Fluttershy and Tohru vs Zim. Sailor Moon vs Neil Armstrong, on the other hand, I felt was a weaker entry on my part because I didn't actually know that much about either character, and thus, it wasn't as funny or as clever as I felt it could've been. In the end, though, I at least made some crass boner jokes at the expense of a cartoon character who's infamous for wearing a mini-skirt, soooo... that's something. I guess what I'm trying to say is; I tend to put off my battles because I fear that they won't be as good as I want them to be. Especially two battles near the end of season one of my series. I won't spoil them now, but they deal with franchises and characters that I adore and am really fond of, and I want to do them justice. I'm something of a weird perfectionist like that. If I were smart, I probably would've written multiple battles all at once and gradually released them over the weeks to give the illusion that I'm constantly updating, but... hindsight's a bitch. .....Hold up, did I say "season one"? Yes I did, because this series is having seasons now. I originally wasn't gonna do this, but eh, what the hell? It'd be kinda nice to have these battles in multiple set "collections", ya know? There are currently six battles in this first season, and I'm aiming to have six more for a complete set of twelve, with the next one I'm hoping to get out soon; hopefully by the end of the week. It's Konata Izumi vs Madonna... I'll explain myself later. Until then, I still have some characters in need for battles! Either for Weeb Shit vs Anything or that other series that's not anime that I haven't bother to give a name to yet. Including: 2B from NieR Automata (I'm thinking about having her against Motoko Kusanagi or Genos from One Punch Man. I really just want 2B in a battle because... I think she's really cute <3) Shantae Reimu Hakurei A character from HighSchool of the Dead (I lowkey wanna have that against High School Musical, because that would be such a STUPID idea for a rap battle that I kinda wanna see it be a reality) Gon Freeccs Yusuke Urameshi and Chiyo Mihama And a bonus battle I'm hoping to do in the next month: Jump Force vs Super Smash Bros (For those who don't know; Jump Force is an upcoming anime crossover fighting game featuring a number of franchises under Shonen Jump, a manga anthology that hosts many famous manga and anime franchises such as Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Yu-Gi-Oh and My Hero Academia.) Also recommend some bad a live action anime movies to me, or just bad live action adaptations in general... no particular reason as to why. That's about it. Again, I'm sorry for not uploading here as much as I want to; I'm really hoping the rest of season one can make up for it. And season two as well! I have a good idea as to what the premiere for that season should be. Let's just say; those FANTASTIC BEASTS are annoying, someone should KETCHUM!... I couldn't come up with a good pun. See ya. Category:Blog posts